


Drabble Series: Unrequited Feelings

by nightbaron079



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbaron079/pseuds/nightbaron079
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things let unsaid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble Series: Unrequited Feelings

**Marv/Joe**

He just wanted something sweet. Something that could maybe make the pain go away and make him pretend that everything would be just fine. And forget the bitter taste of despair in his mouth.

There were sounds coming from the kitchen. They were alone in this ship that used to be packed full with noisy laughter and too many people. But they were out. And who knows when they'll come back. Even that flying piece of metal was finding her own mode of entertainment outside.

He just wanted to sleep. And eat. Repeat cycle.

He heard the oven sounds and let the smell of fresh cake fill the otherwise empty room. And his voice, velvety smooth and gentle, telling him to wake up, there was cake for him. Enough for eveyone for him to get seconds. A corner of his mouth lifted.

He does know him. Better than he could ever imagine.

 

 

**Gai/Ahim**

She walks towards him, all tulle and creamy lace and soft, pretty eyes, and he wonders.

Wonders if this could be real.

And if it was a dream.

If he could never wake up.

 

 

**Luka/Hakase**

Sometimes, she thinks she makes life's worst choices.

Her awkwardness level is an unbelievable high, so much that everyone in the Galleon but the item of her affections has noticed everything. Sure he was smart, but he could be unbelievably dense.

Everyone had commented on some way that she should just tell him she likes him, than elbowing his ribs every chance she gets and giving his stomach a permanent bruise.

They don't understand.

 

 

**Joe/Marv**

He never wanted to be attached to anyone again. After what happened to his mentor ( _It's my fault. It always will be._ ) he would have been happy to spend the rest of his life alone. Maybe be a benifit to the food chain and let his remains be eaten by vultures or something.

So he can make sure to never leave a mark that he ever existed.

But still, he fought for life. He was not one to die without a fight. It would be a waste of the life that was sacrificed for him.

Then he came.

And as he stood with him at this last battle, he marveled (and almost chuckles at his mental word choice) if his destiny really was made ever since they met.

 

 

**Ahim/Joe**

He was broken.

Broken in a way that cake and smiles and gentle pats on the back can't fix.

And she racks her brains for things that maybe she could do to help.

And found none.

But one.

To stay by him.

And hold his hand.

Watch the tears fall from his eyes, sometimes falling on the fingers she held tightly.

And forget how much she wants to be there for him.

And just be his friend.

Without complications on the surface.

But a completely different story underneath.

 

 

**Ahim/Gai**

She just couldn't say it.

She couldn't risk breaking his heart.

So she lets him confess.

And stayed quiet afterward.

She just hoped that was enough of an answer.

She didn't want to be unfair.

 

**Hakase/Luka**

"Coward," their captain muttered under his breath as a snide joke. But he couldn't even retaliate.

It was the truth, all packed into a single word.

What he would give to fight back and say it wasn't true.

It just wasn't easy.

No.

They just don't understand.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> They're all I could write about at the moment, please forgive my emotional overflow. There are more pairings to come because I basically ship everyone to everybody else.


End file.
